Peace & Quiet & Resentment
by HidingBehindMyWords
Summary: A lack of demons puts Jace on edge and Clary helps him release some tension. LEMON. Mature readers only, please. Oneshot.


**Summary: A lack of demons puts Jace on edge and Clary helps him release some tension. LEMON. Mature readers only, please!**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters/any aspects of TMI in this fanfiction._

* * *

One week into "Demon Drought 2017" as Izzy had taken to referring to the incident, Clary was happily sketching Jace as he quietly read another war book in the Institute's library. How anyone could look so peaceful when reading about something as gory and unpleasant as war was beyond her, but she couldn't help but admire the smooth lines of his relaxed face and the way the sunlight hit the back of his blonde hair forming a sort of golden halo as he pored over the text. It had been unusually quiet in New York, but Alec assured her that demon activity naturally ebbed and flowed and that they would be back at it within another week or so.

Clary was glad for the time to relax and to finally get to spend some time with Jace where she wasn't worried about one of them being impaled by a poisonous demon claw or torn apart by something like those, strange wasp-like creatures they saw a couple of months ago in Tribecca, shredding a Mundane's skin like paper. Clary shivered and returned to her drawing. Yes, this was much preferred.

* * *

Nearly three weeks after that, Clary was returning to the Institute after having to pick up yet another sketchbook. As Church rubbed against her legs purring while she tried to balance her bag art supplies in one arm, moving down the halls to her bedroom, she couldn't help but think that she almost felt like a mundane once more with how quiet things had been. She had been spending her days drawing and painting, something she was afraid she wouldn't be inspired to do again when she was pulled headfirst into the shadow world. Whatever was happening to keep the demons at bay, she was grateful for the opportunity to get back to her roots.

After setting down her bags on the desk and changing into yoga pants and plain blue tank top, she set off in search of her boyfriend. Clary was unsurprised when she heard grunts and thuds as she neared the training room. While she was enjoying the quietness of the lack of demon activity, she knew Jace was far less accustomed to spending so much time idle. She walked into the room just in time to see Jace land a particularly hard kick to Alec's abdomen and cringed slightly as she saw Alec's body twist and hit the mat hard. Jace reached down a hand to help Alec up and offered him an iratze. At this, Alec's scowl lessened minutely, but he still shook his head and walked out of the training room without so much as a hello to Clary.

It was then that Jace finally seemed to notice Clary there in the doorway watching him. Clary watched as he walked over to his bag and grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat off his forehead and haphazardly tossed it back into his bag before straightening up and shooting a cocky smirk her way. "Up for some sparring," he asked hopefully.

Clary shook her head and moved into the center of the room where she began stretching and warming up. "I was thinking of just working on the balance beams some. Catch me if I fall," she asked, giving him a flirty smile.

She thought she saw disappointment flash through his eyes momentarily, but it was gone when she blinked and he was offering her one of the lopsided grins she loved so much. "Always."

* * *

A week later, the quiet seemed to be wearing on Alec and Izzy a bit more as well and even Clary could admit that she was tiring of spending her days simply drawing and painting. She was heading to the training room, thinking that she would finally take Jace up on his offer of sparring. She hadn't seen her boyfriend much as he barely left the training room now that Alec and Izzy had been more eager to join him, and when he did there was a definite strain between them, his responses becoming terser, his demeanor more surly as the days passed. As she neared the familiar doors, she heard a loud crash and what sounded like Izzy shouting and she hurried into the room.

Clary's mouth dropped open slightly in shock as she took in the scene before her. The training bench was splintered in half and she quickly put together that the crash she heard must have been Alec's body going through it. She hurried over to where he laid on the floor and pulled out her stele, pouring her concentration into gently tracing an iratze into his shoulder. As Alec murmured his thanks, sitting up groggily, Clary finally registered that the words being shouted by Isabelle were directed at Jace. "-there's no excuse to treat us like this, I don't care how frustrated you are!" Isabelle stomped angrily over to where Alec was sitting and helped pull him to his feet as Clary stood up warily. She started to pull Alec away but stopped to turn on her heel and face Clary again. Clary fought the urge to recoil at Izzy's harsh gaze, knowing that she was just upset over her brother getting hurt. "And you," Isabelle pointed at Clary, her eyes narrowing, "do something about _him_ ," she spat, jerking her head in the direction where a glowering and guilty-looking Jace stood behind them. Isabelle spun around again and stalked out of the room, pulling a healed but still dazed Alec behind her.

Clary shook off her shock and slowly approached Jace where he stood with his arms crossed over his chest, pointedly not meeting her gaze. "Ready to tell me what that was about?" She waited and when he still didn't say anything or look her way, Clary huffed mimicking his pose and stared up at him, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Leave it alone, Clary," Jace muttered and went to move past her toward the punching bags.

Clary grabbed his bicep tightly and spun him back to face her. "I don't think so. I came down here to spar with you and walk in to find your Parabatai bleeding and your sister tearing you a new one. Care to fill in the blanks here?"

She watched his eyes light up momentarily, "You wanted to spar?"

"Oh no," she narrowed her eyes at him, "I don't fancy going through a wall right now, thanks." Clary watched as guilt flickered through Jace's eyes before his face fell into a blank mask once more. Clary gritted her teeth and pushed a finger into the center of his chest, "What the hell is your problem," she seethed. She watched Jace's eyes flash momentarily before a look of utter boredom descended upon his face once again.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he responded in a tone devoid of any emotion. It was all of it then, over a month of no demon hunting, the lack of communication, having woken up to an empty bed for over a week and Clary just snapped. She reached up, hands finding purchase in his thick, blonde hair, as she harshly tugged his mouth down to hers. Jace responded in kind, the kiss anything but gentle, as he pressed into her with bruising force, teeth nipping, hands gripping her hips so tightly that she would be able to see the indent of his long, artistic fingers there for days to come.

When his hands went to the hem of her tank top and began to tug upwards, she stopped him. "No." Jace froze, unsure if they were still fighting, panting slightly in his restraint. "You," she continued, feeling how tense he was as she pushed on his shoulders backing him up to the training room wall. Clary scraped her nails over his abs as she dropped to her knees in front of him, hearing him let out a shaky breath as her hands reached for the tie of his sweatpants. She deftly undid the knot and pulled down them down only to his mid-thigh to lessen his mobility and feel more in control of the situation, as she tried to ignore the cold training room floor beneath her knees and focus on the heat that he was emitting in front of her. Jace reached down with one hand to cup her face gently, his thumb smoothing over her cheek as he tilted her head up toward him. Clary leaned into his touch momentarily before once again noticing the stiff way he held himself, the lines of tension corded through his shoulders to the veins in his neck and she roughly swatted his hand away deciding tenderness was not what he needed now.

She reached for his dick and gave one smooth pull, spreading the precum which caused Jace to throw his head back to the wall, panting. Before he could recover, Clary took just the head into her mouth, sucking lightly. Jace let out a strangled moan as she moved her head down to take more of him in, his hands tried to find purchase in her curls, but he let out a frustrated grunt as he realized they were tied back away from him. He tried to reach for the hair tie to let it loose, but at this action, Clary pulled back slowly allowing him to fall from her mouth. When Jace whimpered out a quiet, "No," she leaned back in, grasping him and slowly licking up the underside of his cock as Jace started to twitch in her hands.

She spent a few moments just licking at him, savoring the soft, needy noises he made before she finally took him back in her mouth, but didn't start moving again until she was satisfied when a breathy, "Please, Clary" escaped from his mouth.

After a few more bobs of her head and a twist of her wrist at the base, Jace came and Clary let him work himself through his climax as she coaxed as many small thrusts and incoherent sounds from him as she could get. Clary swallowed a few times before she released him and rose to her feet, her knees starting to feel the strain of the hard training room floor.

Jace just looked at her with a sort of dazed, blissed out look on his face as she pulled his sweat pants up from his thighs, retying the knot succinctly. She kissed him softly on his neck, tilting her head up to suck lightly at the sensitive skin beneath his jaw, as he let out a soft groan. Once he regained his wits enough that he reached to pull her face up to him, she simply danced away from him and headed for the training room door. At the look of consternation on his face, Clary smiled lightly and shook her head. "You have some apologies to make to your family," she chastised. Jace nodded and started making his way sluggishly toward the door. "I'll be waiting in our room for my apology when you're done," she added. At this Jace nodded eagerly and practically flew down the hall to find Alec and Isabelle. Clary laughed softly as she watched his retreating form, none of the tenseness from earlier lingering in the lines of his body.

* * *

Jace was in an exceptionally good mood over the next four days, laughing and joking around in a relaxed manner that no one had seen from him in a very long time. Isabelle approached Clary in the kitchen the second night and wrapped an arm around her waist, leaning her head on her shoulder as Alec tossed some popcorn at Jace in retaliation for a smart remark, though Jace just laughed and attempted to catch as much of it in his mouth as possible. Isabelle let out a contented hum and lifted her head to look at Clary. "I don't know what you did, but you have to teach me whatever it was." Clary choked a bit on the juice she was drinking and flushed red.

"Let's wait and see how long this lasts before praising me, Iz," Clary hedged. Within the next week, demon activity picked back up to normal levels, so they never had to worry about how much longer Jace's good mood would last and Clary was fairly certain if there was ever another "demon drought" again, she knew how to handle it.

* * *

 **A/N: So that bit of smut was unexpected and ended up longer than I anticipated! Drop a line and let me know what you think - remember, reviews make Jace make those soft, needy noises Clary loves so much! ;)**


End file.
